minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
TransSans
Just a heads up, I made this for fun. The bits that actually happened are at the bottom First Encounter I was playing Hypixel, because it is the only fun server i know and my regular Minecraft worlds are boring due to there being no goals and also because i don't know how to mod the game properly. I went to play pixel painters and hoped that it would work. probably for the first time, it did. I was the twenty first person to join so the thing said 21/22. The next thing i saw was a thing that said "TransSans has joined" I didn't think that it meant anything but i looked to see who it was and found a player with a head and jacket of sans from undertale and a body arms and legs of bumblebee from transformers. I thought to myself "cool, someone else who likes transformers and doesn't think undertale is dead" i then looked to see how much time till it started and saw it counting up! i looked at the player numbers and saw 21/22. i pushed t to see if anybody quit but all i saw was "the_m_l_block joined the game" "TransSans has joined" "Game starts in 10" i typed "anybody else seeing that" but before i could hit enter it said "TransSans: only my victims can see me" Then i was sent back to the Hypixel arcade lobby still viewing in the pixel painter texture pack. it sent me to the furthest point in the par core place i had ever been to which was really not that far. i decided to play build battle because that was the only game i was certain was fun. I was sent to an empty lobby however this time TransSans was there and i didn't see him join. i said "how did you get here without the text knowing" "i was waiting for you you moron. it does know you just don't see it because you weren't here in time" "why are you doing this" "ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" and at that, Minecraft quit entirely. Second encounter i couldn't play for a couple days because on the first encounter my laptop's battery was almost dead and when it restarted with a full battery the screen was a dark grey. i let the battery die and then the computer worked like new when it was charged, which sets the bar pretty low. when i began playing Hypixel i looked around for some new games for me to play. I then found bed wars. i had never seen bed wars before except in some youtube videos that i never watched. i played the 3v3v3v3 and one of my guys quit. the game was really fun and i didn't see TransSans until the third game. this time, he let me play. the villagers had skins that i had never seen it the shop (i looked in the shop after my second go). they instead they looked like temmys. When i saw TS on the emerald island, he began to attack me. I fled from him however he had a speed boost that he shouldn't have had. he hit me and when i turned around as i was falling off, i saw that when he walked lightning came from his feet. i immediately contacted Hypixel about it and showed a video i had started to record after i died. It was of me getting a little close to him but not close enough so that he could hit me. he walked towards me lightning and all. i tried to hit him but he dodged after i attacked instead of getting hit like he should have. Just as he was destroying our bed he was banned for hacking. i felt relived until i saw a message that said "this is why i do what i do" after receiving that message in about march, my game crashed and to this day i still can't play Minecraft. I can only pray for his next victim. what is real *i do find regular minecraft worlds boring *i can't mod *my computer does show a grey screen when i open it at times and the only way to end it is to restart the computer **i had a dell personnel walk me through my problem and run a diagnostic and that might be the cause of me not being able to play minecraft anymore *i can't play minecraft anymore *there is a glitch where if you leave pixel painters while it is still in the lobby from something other than leaving intentionally it will still show the pixel painter texture pack Category:Glitches Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers